The disclosure relates to a connecting element for electrically connecting a first component to a second component of the generic type according to a related fluid assembly.
Laid-open application DE 44 12 664 A1 therefore discloses, for example, an electrohydraulic pressure adjustment apparatus for a slip-controlled vehicle brake system. The described pressure adjustment apparatus has at least one valve which is joined to the valve block and has a valve dome which projects from the valve block and onto which a coil, which is arranged in a cover, can be fitted. Electrical contact elements which are cohesively connected to one another emerge from the coil and from the cover. The electrical contact elements of the coil and of the cover are of flexible design. They implement both the electrical connection and the holding function for the coil. They also allow the coil to be aligned when it is fitted onto the valve dome. The electrical contact elements of the cover are designed in the form of stamped-grid strips which are cast into the cover which is composed of an insulating material. The stamped-grid strips extend at a right angle to the longitudinal axis of the coil running plane and have meandering angled sections, as a result of which the stamped-grid strips have a relatively high degree of elastic flexibility in a plane which runs at a right angle to the longitudinal axis of the coil. The stamped-grid strips have, at their free end, a fastening lug which runs parallel to the associated connecting wire of the coil and is connected to said connecting wire by a cohesive connection such as welding or soldering.